


Games

by StarSongs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Durincest, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, tiny alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongs/pseuds/StarSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Fili and Kili enjoyed playing games was like saying the sky was blue, people need to breathe, and coliflour is absolutely repulsive. </p>
<p>Alternately: A drabble I wrote on Tumblr as a writing tag challenge thing and really liked so I decided to put it on here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

To say that Fili and Kili enjoyed playing games was like saying the sky was blue, people need to breathe, and coliflour is absolutely repulsive. When the two were boys, they would build magnificent forts from the pillows and blankets in their quarters and play 'damsel in distress' (despite Kili's protests that he was not a lady, nor was he in need of saving). As they grew, these games turned more into competitions than anything else, be it sparring matches, archery contests, or even just simple horse races. Those games stuck around for, well, just about forever. The boys loved their little rivalry and wouldn't trade it for the world.

But as they got older, the two began to play a different sort of game. There were no maidens in need of rescuing, or bets on who would be on the ground first. No, there was nothing of the sort in this game. This was a game of hearts. 

It began, as most things do, late one night when Kili found himself unable to sleep. He made his way over to his brother's quarters and found the elder awake, although it was obvious he wouldn't be for long. Despite that, Fili didn't seem to mind that his brother had barged into his room in the small hours of the morning, although he did question his reasoning. Kili suddenly felt incredibly shy as he explained to his brother that he didn't want to be alone tonight. Fili only gave a light chuckle and pulled Kili into his bedroom, telling him that he could sleep there for the night. Of course, this was all after merciless teasing. After all, the last time Kili had done this was when they were boys, and they were practically men now. But nevertheless, Kili found himself sharing a bed with Fili that night.

And then the strangest thing happened. As Kili lay curled against Fili's chest, his brother's even breathing hot across his neck, he felt an odd fluttering in his stomach. It was barely there, but it didn't go away until Kili had fallen into a sound sleep. 

Kili payed the feeling no mind until the next morning. He had woken up before his brother although he didn't want to leave the bed. Fili was incredibly warm (a nice contrast to the chill of the coming winter) and he suddenly found the bed to be much comfier than when he had gotten into it the previous night. So he lay content in Fili's arms for at least half an hour before his brother woke up. 

Fili mumbled a lazy 'good morning' against Kili's neck, and the younger couldn't help but notice that the fluttering from the night before had returned. It was only amplified when he turned his head to look at a bed-headed, tired Fili. Kili briefly thought that he could write a ballad about how entirely beautiful the blond looked; the morning light catching him just so, his messy hair loose around his face making him look all the more charming than usual. These thoughts were quickly struck down once Kili realized he'd been thinking them. He also realized that he'd been staring at his brother for the past few minutes, and yet Fili had said nothing about it. Kili blamed it on the fact that they were both still half-asleep, although a small voice whispered to him that there may be a chance that there was another reason behind it. 

After that, the fluttering feeling only grew, now accompanied by a humiliating blush, a racing heart, and an apparent lack of communication skills whenever Fili was anywhere near Kili. It hadn't taken the brunette long to figure out what exactly he felt for his brother, but understanding didn't make it any less terrifying.His mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of what would happen if he ever slipped up and Fili found out, or Thorin, or perhaps worst of all, his mother. And so Kili suffered in silence, hoping that these feelings would eventually go away and he could be done with this whole thing.

Of course, things don't always go as planned. 

It was on Thorin's birthday that the truth came out. Speeches had been made, toasts had been given, and now that the formalities were over, the true celebration had begun. Dancers filled one of the ballrooms in Erebor, food covered just about every surface available, and ale flowed like a golden river. The brothers had both had quite a bit of said drink, and, although not completely drunk quite yet, were well on their way there. This, of course, was what made Kili decide it would be a good idea to steal away from the crowd with Fili and confess everything. However, Fili's silence after his (rather lengthy) confession sent any hope of the feelings being mutual running for the hills. 

But then Fili grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the crowed room and into the first empty hallway he could find and placed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Kili's lips.

And then their game truly began. The two would sneak away, embracing in the shadows of abandoned hallways or dark broom closets during the day, and would spend most nights in each others quarters. They knew what they were doing was wrong, and that if they found out their mother was likely to banish them herself, and yet they found themselves unable to care.

Because in Kili's mind, the game had been won. He'd gotten his prize, and there was no way he was ever going to let Fili slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> First complete durincest thing! Yay! But yeah, this was originally on my Tumblr (Crazymetalhead99, by the way) and I really liked how it turned out so I was like 'hey, I should put in on here!'  
> This was not proofread at all, so if you find any mistakes, please point them out to me. 
> 
> And that's about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
